The present invention generally relates to link systems between an engine and transmission, and more particularly relates to a linkshaft system that is self-aligning for use in an automotive vehicle.
Linkshaft systems have been known for numerous years in the art. The prior art linkshaft is generally supported by a bracket that is connected to the engine or other part of the automobile near the front of the automobile. The linkshaft is then extended into the transaxle and into its proper position in the gearing system of the transmission. In the prior art the support bracket has a variety of shapes and designs associated with different features necessary to hold the linkshaft at a proper position relative to the transaxle. Many of the prior art linkshaft systems use a mechanism that includes a bearing wherein the linkshaft is placed through the bearing and then a strap is secured around the bearing. This strap will hold the bearing in place by a radial force acting on the bearing. Other prior art linkshaft support mechanisms generally included a strap in some form to support and hold the linkshaft in a proper position relative to the transaxle.
Many of these prior art linkshafts support systems are cumbersome to install and were difficult to align properly thus leading to linkshafts not being properly aligned with the transaxle at a proper angle. Furthermore, many of the prior art strapped mechanisms in use for holding the linkshaft and linkshaft support bearing in position may lead to binding of the linkshafts rotational movement and/or early failure of the bearing because of improper fit in the support mechanism. Furthermore, proper installation by assembly workers is a time consuming and labor intensive task. Also, the prior art linkshaft support systems are expensive to manufacture due to machining requirements and tolerances necessary to have appropriate linkshaft operation in the automotive environment.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a linkshaft support bearing bracket system that is capable of self-alignment with the transaxle system. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a linkshaft support bearing bracket system that includes pre-manufactured brackets that engage with and mate with a predetermined shaped bearing thus allowing for rotational freedom of movement of the linkshaft and bearing while also improving durability in the automotive environment. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a linkshaft support bearing bracket system that allows for two axes of movement of the bearing thus insuring the linkshaft will be properly aligned with the transmission output and the support bracket for the linkshaft.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved linkshaft support bearing bracket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a self-aligning linkshaft support bearing bracket system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a linkshaft support bearing system that allows for a spherical bearing to be self-aligned within bearing retainers that have matching spheres to the bearing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a self-aligning linkshaft support bearing bracket system that allows for two axes of movement such that the bearing and linkshaft are properly aligned with the transmission output and the support bearing bracket.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a low cost and easier to install support bearing bracket system for a linkshaft.
To achieve the fore going objects, a linkshaft bracket system for use in a vehicle is disclosed. The linkshaft bracket system includes a spherical bearing. The linkshaft bracket system includes a first bearing retainer and a second bearing retainer. The spherical bearing will be arranged between the first and second bearing retainers. The linkshaft bracket system also includes a support or main bracket fastened to the first and second bearing retainer and an automotive engine. The spherical bearing will be capable of movement along two axes to allow for alignment of the bearing and the linkshaft.
One advantage of the present invention is that the linkshaft support bearing bracket system will be self-aligning.
Another advantage of the linkshaft support bearing bracket system is that the spherical bearing will be self-aligned by two bearing retainers that have matching spears to that of the spherical bearing.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the linkshaft support bearing bracket will allow for two axes of movement of the bearing and linkshaft such that the linkshaft is aligned with the transmission output and support bracket.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the reduced cost of the linkshaft system.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the linkshaft support bearing bracket system will allow for easier installation of the linkshaft between the support bracket and the transmission/transaxle.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.